finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:The HGX/A História de Final Fantasy XIV
Resolvi escrever um resumão da históra de Final Fantasy XIV por que sim e planejo deixar o mais completo e resumido possível. Recomendo clicar nos links que eu deixar para ter uma visualização melhor do assunto, como eu sempre digo "lembrar da cara de um personagem é sempre melhor que saber apenas o nome". Qualquer parte que estiver errada ou difícil de entender me avisem que eu arrumo. Introdução Primeiramente vale lembre que, quando o jogo foi originalmente lançado em 2010 ele foi considerado um fracasso, simplesmente nada no jogo funcionada desde as decisões de game design até a infraestrutura fraca do jogo. Se o jogo fosse cancelado iria criar um buraco na série principal, então a Square Enix trocou toda a staff para refazerem o jogo do zero, e finalmente quando a versão 2.0 (A Realm Reborn) do jogo foi lançada em 2013 que ela foi bem recebida. Vale notar que a trama da versão 1.0 toma um rumo para ter uma desculpa sobre o jogo ser refeito, e boa parte dos conteúdos antes da primeira expansão servem apenas para apresentar como o mundo está agora ou para relembrar alguns pontos da trama que serão trabalhados nessa nova versão, outra nota é que bastante conteúdo foi trazido da versão 1.0 para a 2.0 e com o tempo elas foram gradualmente sumindo para criar a nova identidade do jogo. O jogo se passa no continente de Eorzea, um dos três grandes continentes do mundo de Hydaelyn (O nome é compartilhado pelo cristal do jogo). Nesse continente existem 5 cidade-estados (duas delas estão isoladas do resto do continente). As cidades são: *Gridania: Cidade localizada no meio da floresta de Black Shroud. A cidade trabalha sob a direção de Kan-E-Senna. *Limsa Lominsa: Inicialmente foi um refugio de piratas que se tornou uma talassocracia tradicional, o poder se encontra nas mãos da almirante Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn. *Ul'dah: Um grande centro comercial que oficialmente é comandado por um sultão mas o verdadeiro poder é exercido pelo Sindicato, um grupo de elite dos seis membros mais influentes e mais ricos da cidade. Atualmente a Sultana Nanamo Ul Namo serve como representante da cidade ao lado do General Raubahn Aldynn, o líder dos Immortal Flames. *Ishgard: Uma cidade que está em guerra contra os dragões e fechou suas portas para o resto do continente. Ela é liderada pelo Arcebispo Thordan VII. *Ala Mhigo: Uma cidade-estado que foi dominada pelo império 20 anos antes do inicio do jogo. *Sharlayan: É uma nação neutra localizada em uma ilha ao norte de Eorzea. A nação em si é apenas mencionada no jogo, mas existe uma colonia dela localizada em Eorzea, especificamente na região de Dravania (apesar de não ser um cidade-estado, ela se tornou tão prospera quanto uma). Ela é uma nação de estudiosos que preferem se manter neutros e apenas observar o rumo do mundo sem interferir nele. No mundo do jogo, de tempos em tempos acontecem Calamidades que são seguidas por um período de miséria conhecido como "Era Umbral", após esse período quando o mundo volta a prosperar ele entra em um período conhecido como "Era Astral", e assim esse ciclo se repete com uma nova nova calamidade. No passado existia o Império Allagan, ele tinha tecnologia super desenvolvida mas devido a Quarta Era Umbral a civilização foi destruida e até hoje existem ruínas desse império (o mais notável é a Torre de Cristal). Atualmente no começo da versão 1.0 do jogo se encontra na "Sexta Era Astral". O panteão de deuses cultuados pelo povo de Eorzea é conhecido como Os Doze e cada tribo-fera tem um primal como divindade. Para invocar um Primal é necessário uma quantidade absurda de Aether, a energia que é a fonte da magia e da vida do mundo (equivalente a Lifestream do FFVII ou a Névoa do FFXII), vale citar que os Primals também tem o poder de "encantar" outras criaturas para que elas se tornarem seus seguidores fiéis. O Império Garlean, devido a não conseguirem usar magia, evoluíram no desenvolvimento tecnológico (ou magitek), e eles tem uma crença que todos esses deuses são 'deuses pagãos' e desejam livrar o mundos deles. Usando isso como desculpa, eles começam uma campanha de expansão de seu território. ''Final Fantasy XIV'' (1.0) O exercito Garleano é dividido em 14 "Legiões", cada uma é comandada por um "Legatus", a XIVª Legião é comandada por Gaius van Baelsar que prefere dominar sem derramar sangue desnecessário, com essa ideologia ele se infiltra na cidade-estado de Ala Mhigo e causa um conflito interno para então conquistar a cidade. Com a queda de Ala Mhigo, Sharlayan que tem uma politica de se manter neutra, decide abandonar sua cidade no continente e voltar para sua ilha. Posteriormente a Legião Imperial de Gaius começa a avançar no território de Eorzea até chegar em Mor Dhona e acaba em uma batalha contra o Pai dos dragões Midgardsormr, o conflito acaba com a morte do do dragão e a queda da airship imperial (essa batalha aparece na abertura da versão 1.0 do jogo, e os destroços da nave com o corpo do dragão estão visíveis até hoje no lago em Mor Dhona). Devido a essa derrota e aos metodos demorados de Gaius, o Imperador Solus passa a terefa de dominar Eorzea para Nael van Darnus, Legatus da VIIª Legião, mesmo contra a vontade de Gaius, Nael convence o Imperador a usar um metodo extremamente violento conhecido como "Projeto Meteoro": fazer a lua artificial criada pelo Antigo Império Allagan se chocar contra o continente de Eorzea e dizimar todos os povos de uma vez. Em Eorzea o Guerreiro da Luz surge, sendo o escolhido pelo Cristal ele recebe um dom conhecido como Echo, um poder que permite ele ter visões do passado. Dependendo da cidade-estado inicial, ele vai se envolver uma história com um personagem diferente, o relevante delas é: *Em Gridania você vai encontrar conhecer Yda e Papalymo. *Em Limsa Lominsa vai conhecer Y'shtola e resolver uma trama relacionada a um homem que não tem sombra. *Em Ul'dah vai conhecer Thancred. Durante essa trama Thancred ajuda uma menina que teve seu pai morto em uma conspiração, seu pai havia traido o Império e para evitar que a menina também acabasse morta, Thancred dá um novo nome para ela: Minfilia. Minfilia cria um grupo chamado "Caminho dos Doze" (Path of the Twelve em inglês), uma organização que serve como ponto de encontro para aqueles que tem o Echo e para ajudar a manter Eorzea em paz, e ela convida o Guerreiro da Luz para se juntar ao grupo. O Guerreiro da Luz então começa a cumprir pedidos de ajuda e lutar contra Primals. Em um pedido de ajuda da Resistência de Ala Mhigo em Mor Dhona, o Guerreiro da Luz acaba em uma batalha contra Gaius e os personagens que apareceram nas cidades-estado aparecem para salvá-lo, esses personagem fazem parte de um grupo conhecido como "Círculo do Saber" (Circle of Knowing em inglês) O Círculo do Saber é um grupo que veio da nação de Sharlayan e é formado por: *Louisoix Leveilleur, Líder do grupo (ele é o avô de Alphinaud e Alisaie que aparecem em A Realm Reborn). *Y'shtola Rhul, discípula da Mestre Matoya. *Yda Hext, uma refugiada de Ala Mhigo que se abrigou em Sharlayan. *Papalymo Totolymo, discípulo de Louisoix. *Thancred Waters, um jovem que foi tirado das ruas e criado por Louisoix. *Urianger Augurelt, um estudioso que se passa por um profeta durante a versão 1.0. Devido aos perigos do "Projeto Meteoro" se aproximando e Nael querendo mergulhar o mundo na "Sétima Era Umbral", as cidades-estado se organizam para lutar contra Nael. O Guerreiro da Luz invade Castrum Novum (fortaleza da Legião Imperial de Nael, localizada em Mor Dhona) e destrói o dispositivo que estava atraindo a segunda lua, Dalamud. Nael então é visto perto de ruínas do antigo Império Allagan e usando a tecnologia das ruínas ele cria ilhas flutuantes para analisar os destroços que caem do Dalamud. Com a ajuda da airship do Cid, o Guerreiro da Luz alcança as ilhas flutantes e enfrenta Nael, durante a luta, Nael absorve energia do Dalamud e se transforma em um monstro. Após Nael finalmente ser derrotado, seu corpo é absorvido pelo Dalamud e as ilhas entram em colapso. Mesmo com a derrota de Nael o Dalamud continua se aproximando do continente. Louisoix comenta que agora só resta fazer uma peregrinação para rezar e pedir para Os Doze concederem seu poder, Louisoix invoca os símbolos dos Doze pelo mundo e o Guerreiro da Luz junto com os membros do Círculo do Saber rezam neles pedindo pela a ajuda dos deuses (Nota: esses símbolos podem ser encontrados no jogo até hoje, mas devido ao mapa ter sido refeito eles estão em locais diferentes, durante a abertura do A Realm Reborn aparece os membros do grupo rezando em algumas dessas pedras). Conforme o Dalamud se aproximava a geografia e o clima do continente começaram a ser influenciados e alguns lugares tiveram sua aparência alterada permanentemente, o melhor exemplo é Coerthas que durante o 1.0 era uma região verde e se tornou uma região coberta de neve. thumb|right|335 px A VIIª Legião Imperial, que ainda é leal a Nael se reúne no local que o Dalamud iria cair, Carteneau Flats, e entra em uma batalha contra o Aliança Eorzeana. Quando Dalamud entra na atmosfera ela se quebra e revela que na verdade era uma prisão para o antigo primal Bahamut, o primal se liberta e solta sua fúria sobre o continente e Louisoix tenta usar o poder dos Doze para selar o Primal mas acaba falhando. Como uma última esperança, Louisoix teleporta o Guerreiro da Luz para 5 anos no futuro. Althyk (um dos Doze) concede a Louisoix o poder da Phoenix, e Louisoix usa esse poder para ferir mortalmente o Bahamut em troca de sua vida e assim iniciando a Sétima Era Umbral. ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn 5 anos se passaram desde a queda do Dalamud, o jogo começa com um aventureiro recebendo a benção do Cristal-Mãe Hydaelyn e assim despertando o Echo, o Guerreiro da Luz chega na sua cidade-estado ao mesmo tempo que Alphinaud e Alisaie, gêmeos que vieram para Eorzea na tentativa de descobrir o motivo de seu avó, Louisoix, sacrificar tudo por um continente estrangeiro. Ou caso o personagem seja importado da primeira versão do jogo, ele vai simplesmente aparecer nos arredores da cidade-estado e como consequência da viajem no tempo, todas as memórias relacionadas a ele são apagadas dos NPCs para assim ele poder iniciar sua jornada normalmente. Após a calamidade os membros restantes do Círculo do Saber (grupo de Louisoix) e do Caminho dos Doze (grupo de Minfilia) se juntam e formam os ''Scions of the Seventh Dawn (Descendentes do Sétimo Amanhecer em tradução livre). Quando o Guerreiro da Luz começa sua jornada, novamente dependendo da cidade inicial, ele irá conhecer um NPC diferente e ao descobrirem que o Guerreiro da Luz possui o Echo, esse NPC irá convidá-lo para se juntar aos Scions. Como Minfilia (líder do grupo) também tem o poder do Echo ela reconhece o Guerreiro da Luz e pede sua ajuda para combatar os Primals para mantar a paz no continente. Durante o decorrer da história o Guerreiro da Luz adquire os cristais da luz e aparecem rumores que magos mascarados estão ajudando tantos as tribos-fera quanto facções de bandidos. * Nota: os magos mascarados são conhecidos como Ascians e tem como o principal objetivo causar calamidades para restaurar o poder de seu deus Zodiark. Como curiosidade cada Ascian tem o nome de um Scion of Light de Final Fantasy XII, eles são figuras relacionadas a cada um dos Espers, cada Ascian quando usa seus poderes aparece um brasão na frente de seu rosto, esse brasão é o brasão do Esper de FFXII em que o seu nome está relacionado (exemplo achado no google). Após a Calamidade, o Ultima Weapon, uma arma biotecnológica criada pelo antigo Império Allagan foi encontrada abaixo de Ala Mhigo, Gaius usa essa arma para absorver os primals Ifrit, Titan e Garuda e usá-la para intimidar as cidades-estado. Em um ponto da história a sede dos Scions of the Seventh Dawn é invadida e vários membros dos Scions são sequestrados por Livia sas Junius (um membro da Legião Imperial de Gaius), com a ajuda do Cid uma operação de resgate é realizada e durante a fuga o mago mascarado chamado Lahabrea (que também está ajudando Gaius) revela que está possuindo o Thancred. *Nota: O pai do Cid, Midas, era um cientista do Império Garlean que trabalhou no Projeto Meteoro e devido a seu pai ter gasto todo seu tempo nas pesquisas, o Cid foi criado por Gaius (que era amigo de seu pai) e devido a ele ser considerado um prodígio, Nero despertou ciúme e raiva contra Cid. Quando Cid descobre oque era o Projeto Meteoro em que seu pai trabalhava, ele deserta do império. Como resposta a ameaça de Gaius, a aliança das cidades-estados organiza um ataque a fortaleza imperial de Gaius, durante a invasão Nero confronta Cid mas acaba derrotado pelo Guerreiro da Luz, logo em seguida o Guerreiro da Luz enfrenta Gaius com o Ultima Weapon e então enfrenta Lahabrea, com o Guerreiro da Luz triunfando na série de batalhas. Com o fim da luta, Lahabrea é expulso do corpo de Thancred e devido ao uso da magia Ultima do Ultima Weapon a fortaleza cai em chamas em cima de Gaius, momentos antes da fortaleza entrar em colapso ele percebe e lamenta como ele e seus companheiros foram manipulados pelos Ascians. Com o fim da ameça de Gaius, o período da Sétima Era Umbral chega ao fim e inicia a Sétima Era Astral. Pós-''A Realm Reborn'' :Nota: Os eventos a seguir não estão necessariamente em ordem cronologia, a maior parte acontece simultaneamente e eu organizei de uma forma que fique mais fácil de entender. ''Binding Coil of Bahamut'' Durante a Sétima Era Astral, Alisaie Leveilleur (neta de Louisoix e irmã de Alphinaud), contrata o Guerreiro da Luz para investigar os fragmentos do Dalamud que caíram sobre o continente para assim descobrir o destino de seu avô e do Bahamut. Durante a exploração, eles descobrem que a tecnologia Allagan está recriando o Bahamut e Alisaie vê tanto seu avô quanto Nael van Darnus vivos. Assim como o Bahamut, Louisoix e Nael foram absorvidos e recriados como guardiões pelo Dalamud. Após Nael ser derrotado definitivamente, Alphinaund se junta ao grupo para enfrentar Louisoix, quando seu avô é derrotado, Louisoix revela que se tornou o primal Phoenix e passa seu poder para seus netos, e assim finalmente podendo descansar em paz. Após isso o Guerreiro da Luz entra no coração do Bahamut para derrotá-lo de uma vez por todas. Após os eventos, os gêmeos decidem manter segredo sobre seu avô para que as pessoas não tentem invocá-lo como um primal. ''Crystal Tower'' Originalmente a Torre de Cristal foi criada durante a Terceira Era Astral pelo Império Allagan para coletar energia do sol, quando o império começou seu declínio, Amon usou sua tecnologia para clonar o antigo Imperador Xande e levar o império de volta a sua glória. Com medo de morrer novamente, Xande fez um pacto com a Cloud of Darkness, mas para manter uma conexão com o Mundo das Trevas, Xande criou o Dalamud para ajudar a coletar ainda mais energia solar, como resultado, a energia foi demais para a torre e causou a Quarta Calamidade Umbral que marcou o fim da antiga Allag com Amon e o Xande adormecidos dentro da torre e restando apenas poucos de sua população. Quando a Sétima Era Astral chega, Cid nan Garlond decide lançar uma expedição para investigar a torre com medo que tenha alguma tecnologia semelhante a Ultima Weapon (já que ambas são restos da antiga Allag). Com a ajuda de G'raha Tia, um dos Estudantes de Baldesion, e do Guerreiro da Luz, eles conseguem quebrar as barreira ao redor da torre e a expedição atrai a atenção de Nero tol Scaeva. Quando a exploração é impedida por uma porta selada, Doga e Unei aparecem para abri-lá, eles são clones dos sábios originais da antiga Allag para impedir que o Imperador Xande seja revivo e pedem a ajuda do Guerreiro da Luz para neutralizar a ameaça. Quando Xande é derrotado e Doga e Unei tentam selar a fenda para o Mundo das Trevas, Cloud of Darkness invoca vários clones de Doga e Unei para impedir e leva ambos para dentro do portal, em uma tentativa de impedir, Nero acaba sendo puxado junto para dentro do portal. Cid abre um novo portal para o grupo entrar no Mundo das Trevas e derrotar a Cloud of Darkness, após a batalha os clones decidem permanecer no Mundo das Trevas para cortar definitivamente a conexão entre os mundos e passam seu poder para G'raha Tia, que é descendente da antiga Allag e possui sangue real. Uma vez que o grupo resgata Nero do Mundo das Trevas, G'raha Tia descobre sua descendência e entende sua missão, decidindo selar a Torre de Cristal com ele dentro até o momento que Eorzea esteja pronta para ele poder guiá-la com a tecnologia da Torre. Main Scenario Quest (2.1 ~ 2.5) Devido a grande reputação que os Scions ganharam, eles começaram a receber diversas solicitações e Alphinaud (que agora faz parte dos Scions) sugere que mudem a sede de Thanalan para Mor Dhona que é uma região neutra. Quando os Scions of the Seventh Dawn se preparam para mudarem o local de sua sede, eles são visitados por um Ascian vestido de branco que se diz um Emissário, esse Ascian chamado Elidibus se comporta diferente dos outros, sendo pacifico e explicando que os Ascians são imortais e que "logo o mundo e todos voltarão a ser como eram antes". Não confiando nele, Minfilia pede aos Scions para descobrirem uma forma de derrotar definitivamente os Ascians e confia a Urianger o diário de seu pai (que continha informações sobre Primals do tempo que ele era um agente duplo do império). Um navio com refugiados de Doma chega a Eorzea, Doma é um reino que foi dominado pelo Império Garlean no continente de Othard (localizado a leste de Eorzea), Alphinaud vê a chegada deles como uma chance de conseguir novas informações sobre o império. A líder dos refugiados Yugiri, afirma que o Imperador Solus faleceu e que devido a isso, está acontecendo uma guerra interna dentro do império para decidir o novo imperador. Buscando um novo lar para os refugiados de Doma, o pedido de Yugiri chega até o Sindicato de Ul'dah mas é rejeitado, Alphinaud então propõe que os refugiados fiquem com os Scions em Mor Dhona já que as atividades deles estão atraindo uma expansão ao local. Os Scions perdem por completo o contato com os Estudantes de Baldesion, um grupo de estudiosos de fora de Eorzea que os ajudava nas investigações relacionadas a aether, e de acordo com Urianger, tantos os Estudantes de Baldesion quanto a Ilha de Bal (local onde o grupo residia) aparentemente foram obliterados por uma magia tão poderosa quanto o Ultima, e posteriormente revela que vários pesquisadores através do mundo que estavam pesquisando a mesma coisa que os Estudantes de Baldesion também desapareceram, a pesquisa era sobre uma forma de compressão dimensional conhecida apenas como A Rejunção. Durante a batalha contra o Ramuh, Urianger observa que almas mortais se dissipam para o reino aetherial, mas como os Ascians são imortais, isso não ocorre e ao serem "mortos" eles apenas são levados para um espaço vazio entre os reinos e assim só precisavam usar os Cristais das Trevas para voltarem para o mundo de Hydaelyn. Ele comenta que se fosse possível prender os Ascians em uma prisão de aether, ele acredita que a alma dos Ascians poderiam ser destruídas. Quando Alphinaud finalmente consegue simpatizar com o desejo de seu avô de proteger Eorzea, ele decide fundar a sua própria Grande Companhia que não estará ligada a nenhuma nação e sim ao próprio continente, com o apoio de varias pessoas pelo reino incluindo um acordo com a Casa Fortemps de Ishgard, Alphinaud funda os Crystal Braves, Mais tarde, pela primeira vez desde a batalha de Midgardsormr contra Gaius em Mor Dhona, Ishgard finalmente entra em contado com o mundo exterior através da Casa Fortemps e Alphinaud é apresentado a Ser Aymeric. Ser Aymeric comenta que Ishgard não planeja se juntar a Aliança Eorzeana e que está totalmente focado em sua Guerra Dragonsong, em vez disso devido a um preságio que previa a ressurreição de Midgardsormr, a Santa Sé (igreja que governa a cidade-estado) quer que os Scions e os Crystal Braves examinem o cadáver de Midgardsormr e relatassem quaisquer anomalia. Durante a reunião chega a noticia que um carregamento da Casa Fortemps foi saqueado por seguidores da "Lady Iceheart", um grupo de opositores à Santa Sé que querem reviver a Shiva, uma santa herege que se deitou com um dragão. Uma vez que a Lady Iceheart é localizada, ela usa o poder do Echo para invocar a Shiva em seu próprio corpo e quando ela derrota é derrotada, ela se transforma de volta na Lady Iceheart e foge. Uma vez que os eventos com a Shiva acabam, o Guerreiro da Luz pode finalmente examinar os restos de Midgardsormr. Chegando no local, a voz do dragão se comunica com o Guerreiro da Luz e ao sentir o poder do Echo no nele, Midgardsormr reencarna como um filhote de dragão para fazer um pacto com o Guerreiro da Luz e sela a benção de Hydaelyn para observar como ele irá salvar Ishgard sem a proteção do cristal. A pedido de Urianger, Moenbryda vem de Sharlayan e se junta aos Scions para ajudar nas investigações contra os Ascians, posteriormente ela cria uma teoria que é possível aprisionar os Ascians em uma auracite branca e se usassem uma explosão de aether puro seria possível destruí-los. O Ascian Nabriales aproveita que o Guerreiro da Luz está sem a benção de Hydaelyn e tenta roubar o cajado de Louisoix para criar uma nova "Rejunção" (o cajado usado para canalizar o poder dos Doze contra o Bahamut), como Minfilia não entrega o cajado, o Ascian leva ela junto com o cajado para uma dimensão de Vazio. O Guerreiro da Luz segue ele pelo portal e o derrota, conforme Nabriales avisa que é imortal e que irá retornar novamente, Minfilia usa a auracite branca para prendê-lo e com o sacrifício de Moenbryda, o Guerreiro da Luz usa o cajado para canalizar o aether e destruir o Ascian. Paralelamente a todos os eventos citados, os Scions investigam um rumor sobre um espião Garlean dentro de uma das Grandes Companhias, mais especificamente dentro dos Immortal Flames, e trabalham junto ao líder da Grande Companhia, Raubahn Aldynn, para investigar isso e uma conspiração interna no Sindicato de Ul'dah que envolve a Resistência de Ala Mhigo. Em determinado ponto, Riol Forrest, um dos comandantes dos Crystal Braves avisa ao Guerreiro da Luz que algo não está certo dentro da Companhia, as armas confiscadas durante as investigações desapareceram juntas com um de seus subordinados (posteriormente ele é encontrado morto), Riol também fala que acredita que há um problema interno nos Crystal Braves e descobriu que Teledji Adeledji, um membro do Sindicato de Ul'dah, esteve transferindo dinheiro para os cofres da Companhia. As Grandes Companhias se reúnem em Ul'dah para discutir sobre Ishgard aceitar abrir suas portas para a Aliança Eorzeana. Durante a festa o Guerreiro da Luz recebe um pedido da Sultana Nanamo para uma audiência particular, ela fala que planeja desfazer a monarquia na cidade e como isso iria causar um caos na cidade, ela pede ao Guerreiro da Luz apoiar Raubahn nessa decisão. Após a conversa ela toma um gole de vinho e cai no chão sem conseguir respirar, quase ao mesmo tempo, Teledji entra no quarto junto de seus guardas e fingindo estar surpreso com a situação acusa o Guerreiro da Luz de assassino. Após fazer Aymeric e Lucia retornarem para Ishgard (com o aviso de um suposto ataque surpresa), Teledji aparece com o Guerreiro da Luz preso e anuncia a morte da Sultana e afirma que os Scions estão conspirando com Ishgard contra a Aliança, em fúria pela Sultana o General Raubahn corta Teledji ao meio e Lolorito (outro membro do Sindicato) vê isso como a prova das acusação, quando Raubahn também tenta atacar Lolorito, Ilberd (um membro dos Crystal Braves) se revela um traidor e o impede. Lolorito ordena que Raubahn e os Scions sejam presos, e o restante dos Crystal Braves revelam sua traição contra os Scions, eles são forçados a fugirem do local e aos poucos os membros vão ficando para trás até que reste apenas o Guerreiro da Luz e a Minfila, mas Minfilia recebe uma mensagem de Hydaelyn e avisa que o Guerreiro da Luz deve continuar sozinho. Quando o Guerreiro da Luz consegue sair sozinho do palácio de Ul'dah, Alphinaud e Pipin (filho adotivo de Raubahn) encontram ele e o levam até Cid, que leva eles até Coerthas, onde o Lorde Haurchefant da Casa Fortemps está disposto a oferecer abrigo como forma de agradecimento pela ajuda anterior dos Scion. No acampamento, Alphinaud e o Guerreiro da Luz encontram Tataru e Yugiri que explicam que a sede em Mor Dhona foi tomada pelo Crystal Braves e que os Scions estão sendo procurados por todo o reino como traidores, Alphinaud se culpa por sua ingenuidade por ter criado os Crystal Braves mas é confortado por Tataru. Durante o epilogo, é mostrado uma cena de Elidibus cumprimentando Urianger. ''Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward'' Categoria:Posts de blog